Tris and Mysterious Four
by R Spark
Summary: Tris works at a bookstore, and life got duller for her-if possible. But when a deep blue eyed cutie comes, she's interested. Tris founds out that this guy is Four, the school's hotshot everyone loves. No one knows who he really is...Until he meets Tris. He doesn't trust her, but then they fall. But then the wrong person falls for the wrong person...War Of The Friends! Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-You know how I said I would start this story? Well, here you go! :D**

**And yes, this story is told in the point of view like Tris is talking to herself or telling a story. It's meant to be that way. **

**Tris POV**

My life is currently very suckish. Nothing interesting. I'm just a normal teenage girl, with short blonde hair and dull blue eyes.

Or at least I thought.

When I got the job at the bookstore, I'm sure my life got duller-If even possible. Christina says that life's NOT like the action packed movies, and Will agrees. Everyone agrees, really. Marlene, Lynn, Uriah, EVERYONE.

But this _is _only the introduction to this story.

It doesn't stay like this though.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I'm not sure why I'm even working here.

The first day at the bookstore was the most memorable. People were coming and going, buying books. The place was quiet, pretty good…Kind of.

I thought this would be another ordinary day, but it wasn't. Well, not until he came. _Him._

He had the most beautiful dark, blue eyes. His short dark hair was spectacular. He was tall, unlike me. I was as short as the average 12-year-old girl, and looked like one.

He looked like he was 16 or 17, so he might be in high school, like me.

Keeping my gaze on him, I realized a few things: He wasn't buying anything, and he was odd. Didn't whisper a word.

There's nothing weird about checking the store out, but he must of looked at the whole store 2 or 3 times.

Maybe he was going to buy something, but decided against it?

In about 20 minutes, the guy was gone. Everyone must have thought he was a weirdo. I didn't. His mysterious ways was cool, and I felt the odd need to…

No, I don't.

That's crazy.

It's just that he was handsome, that's all.

But...

He just gives off the aura of a person who's so interesting to learn about, but he won't let you in.

He's a person I shouldn't care about.

But little did I know that he would be a big part in my life someday.

****************************Next Day******************************

When I woke it, it was because of Caleb. He's my annoying, know-it-all, brother, who well…Was screaming his head off to get me to wake up.

I woke up, and rolled off the bed and on the floor. _Awesome, _I thought sarcastically to myself. "I'M UP!" I screamed to Caleb. He stumbled back, and when he found his balance, he scowled hard at me.

After a while, I finally decided to get dressed. I wore black skinny jeans, a black halter top, and sparkly black Converse Christina picked out for me. Unlike her, I sucked at fashion and makeup. But, at least I knew what looked kinda…

Ok.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When I'm at school, I never think that something interesting would ever happen.

I put my hair is a French braid, and walked out to catch my ride, which was Christina.

"Hey," I say. Christina looks at my outfit and smiles.

"Look!" she exclaimed. "Tris knows fashion now! Yay!"

I laughed sarcastically, and before I knew it, we're were at school. "Oh my god…That guy is SOOOOOOOOOO cute!" Christina shrieked.

"What's his name?" I ask.

Christina shrugged. "I don't know. Just saw him."

Christina pulled her trademark grin that said "I-got-an-idea-and-it's-going-to-screw-everything- up".

Then she really screwed things up.

She shouted "YO FOUR!" And grabbed my arm and made me look away.

And everyone stared at us like we were aliens.

We were probably talking loud for enough for them to hear us.

So yes, Christina screwed everything up.

She made little motions with her her hands to where this guy was standing.

I glanced at the guy Christina was screaming about, and his dark blue eyes and dark brown hair gave him away.

And guess what?

He was the guy from the other day.

We're really screwed now.

**A/N-How'd you like it? I think it went ok..****. Anyway, this was a super short chapter :/ Sorry 'bout that.**

**Also, Tris does not have a crush on Four. Not now chapter chapter 3 or 4; she just wants to know him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey…This chapter will be short. Don't whine about it, I have other important things to actually do. Sorry, but yeah. I'll probably put a Tobias POV later…and THANK YOU FOR THE NICE REVIEWS! You guys are really awesome. By the way, I enjoy constructive critic-type things.**

Tris POV

My heart started instantly pounding as I see him. It's like something happened to me overnight, or I just gone delusional.

But who cared? It didn't matter.

Right?

"Yo, Four!" a guy said. I think his name was Zeke, and one of my friends-Uriah's-Older brother. But I don't care right now. I knew the guy's name now. But the odd thing is, Four is a number.

Why would he want his name to be a number? It was probably a nickname, right? I would ask about it, but he seemed like a guy who doesn't like people asking questions about his name.

"Tris?" Christina said, waving her hand in front of my face. I forgot she was standing there.

"Eh?!" I said loudly, breaking my daze. Christina looked at me as if I had just went mental.

"Let's go to English, ok?" She said calmly, as she dragged me to English class. I hated it. Tori, the teacher, was awesome. She didn't care that we called her by he first name. But even with the teacher, I just disliked English.

Christina just kept dragging me to English, and slumped me in my seat next to hers. The whole class mumbled about Four, who is now the school's "new bad-boy." But Four was right there in the classroom, so it was awkward…

AS the rumours say, he got kicked out of boarding school and his dad-Who was our mayor-dropped him here. Now, our school deemed him bad-boy, and girls were falling all over him.

So much for having a chance.

All the mumbling and gossiping stops when Tori walked in. Most people thought she's scary because of her single grey streak, but really, Tori was an awesome teacher-And not scary…

…Most of the time.

"Today, we have a new student. His name is," Tori paused to cough. "Four."

A few kids snickered at his name, but all the cheerleaders glared at them, and then continue to drooling over the guy more.

"Now, not being a lame teacher, I won't ask him to stand up and tell us a bunch of crap about him," Tori said. She's not only a teacher, but she saved students from stupidity.

But today, I wanted her to do that with Four.

I wanted to know him.

A/N-Told you it would be short. BTW, I know a bunch of people put Marcus as the mayor in Modern AU's, but I had no other thing to put him into. Credit to those people who did him as Mayor.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-Sorry for not updating. But I'm too busy. This will be so short, so sorry. I have Math Homework, so yeah. **

**BTW, APRIL 10****th**** is PINK DAY. Wear pink to support stopping bullies, and make a statement. **

**This begins from after English, and Tris is at her locker.**

**Disclaimer: I want pizza; Veronica Roth probably doesn't, so I'm not her. And I don't own Divergent. But I do own an anime doodle book I created; filled with my anime.**

**TRIS POV**

After English, I picked up my bag and rush to my locker. I tried to avoid my thoughts about Four.

But how could I? At the time, there was this group of girls talking about him.

"Four…Ha, he's so…mysterious. His dark blue eyes and shaggy hair fit well with the mysterious thing-Oh my gosh. I'm talking about him again, aren't I?" a voice said.

"Nah, he's so cool that no one can blame you." Another said.

I sighed. A lot of the girls are talking about Four. It was annoying me. I even had half a mind to just go up to some and say, "Shut up" loudly.

Maybe I should of faced the fact that Four had driven his way to my thoughts. Maybe I should of accepted that I was kind of interested in him...No, not a crush...Just wanted to get to know him more. Even though I had never directly talked to the guy.

Anyway, I opened my locker and grabbed my stuff for Science class. Ugh, science…I fell asleep all the time after the teacher says "HI" and stuff. The only time I was awake is when we're in partners, and even then my partner does the most work.

No wonder I got a 'D'.

"Hey," a voice interrupted my train of thoughts. I slammed my locker and look up to the guy.

IT wasn't Four, so don't think that.

"Hey, Uriah," I said, while staring at ground. I blocked out everything else in the world and think of Four.

What's happening to me?

"You have a crush, don't you?" Uriah asked. I whipped my head up, and my eyes widened. Was it _that _obvious?

"How would you realize that?" I asked. knowing it means defeat, but it was Uriah.

"Oh, I dunno," He said, a smirk appeared on his face. "You're distracted. You started staring at Four in the morning. Then, you were glancing at the girls talking about him with a frown."

I didn't think Uriah noticed. But then I made a promise: I was going really watch out anyway.

"It's Four," he said. _Shoot. _"You know, he's really quiet. IT scares me for some weird reason…He's friends with Zeke…."

"So?" I snapped. I didn't mean that; I was just irritated that Uriah was nosing around in my personal life.

"Just sayin'," Uriah snapped back.

"Sorry," I apologized. "What's it gonna take you to shut up about it Uriah?"

Uriah grinned mischievous. If he's thinking what I was thinking….No.

But he's not.

He whispered something in my ear, and my eyes instantly widened.

**A/N-Cliffhanger ;D Anyway, I'm watching 'The Secret Life of the American Teenager' right now, just to see if Shailene Woodley (Who plays Tris in the Divergent movie) is a good actress.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-I re-wrote this chapter for many reasons: I felt that the Hunger Games reference was bad, It was seriously rushed, and terrible after I read it while editing. Here it goes!**

"No, Uriah," I said calmly, but during that moment I seriously just wanted to say, "No way. Uriah, don't be stupid."  
But I didn't.

Uriah stared at me. "But, it won't be like last time!"

I snorted in disbelief.

"Uriah, why do you want me to play? It's a game of Truth Or Dare!"

"You have to play because Christina won't, and if she doesn't Will won't, and if Will doesn't-" Uriah explained, but I cut him off.

"Ok, I get it," I muttered. "But after what happened last time, no."

Last time I played Truth or Dare with Uriah, it was the most embarrassing moment of my entire life. Uriah dared me to go out in this muddy tutu he found in the 'Lost and Found' and a duck mask. Then he told me to sing a very, very embarrassing song.

I thought that only my friends would see, but no.

Because someone posted it on YouTube.

To this day, I still don't know who posted it. I knew it would be hilarious, but still! No one knew it was me, because the mask, but I still feel my cheeks heating up whenever I think if the moment.

Uriah looked at me. "Please?"

"No!" I snapped.

"But-"

"No."

"Tris, come on! Please?"

"Guess what? Nope."

"Fine," he huffed loudly. "Your crush on Four secret is safe with me!"

Unfortunately...

He said it so loud that everyone heard.

One person laughed, causing everyone else to laugh and make comments.

"He's too good for you!"

"He would break up with in a day!"

"There's no possible way that a guy like him would ever like a girl like you!"

I heard the laughter and remarks for everyone. Mostly the girls who liked Four.

"Are you kidding me, Uriah?" I said, turning on him.

"I didn't-"

"-mean to, I know."

"Sorry?"

I turned my gaze to the crowd. A few people left, but a lot were still laughing.

Tears almost leaked out of my eyes, but I blinked them hard and walked away.

No, I didn't run.

Because if I did, it would be giving into this.

And that wasn't going to happen.

Instead, I made my way to my locker, keeping my tears.

For the rest of the day, I was still angry at Uriah.

Why couldn't he talk quietly?

I opened my locker, and almost slammed Christina in the face in the progress. Marlene and Lynn were on the other side of me, which was a good call.

"Tris," Marlene said. "Stop caring about it."

I closed my locker, and looked at her in the eye.

"Who said I did?" I asked.

"You can just see in your expression."

I looked at her, surprised. "You can? It's that obvious?"

She nodded. "Yep."

I wasn't keeping my emotions in that day. Uriah and Marlene saw right through my lies.

"But hey," Christina said, changing the subject. "Uriah will never be able to play Truth Or Dare again!"

"He's crazy about the game," Marlene said.

Then I wondered: Why did Uriah care so much about the game? I asked them, and Lynn simply shrugged.

"I have no idea," she answered. "Uriah is Uriah!"

I laughed, my mood brightened up already.

Christina and I were laughing, and then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Christina, Marlene, and Lynn silenced.

I turned around, and I felt flustered as I saw the face of the person.  
"Is Uriah telling the truth?"

And yes, I made a total fool of my self, once again.  
**  
A/N-I think is better...And yes, all of this connects perfectly with the plot. I'm sorry if this was confusing for the people who read the last copy of this chapter, but I forgot some stuff. Sorry! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello :D**

**First, sorry for chapter 3 being chapter 2. I uploaded the wrong doc. But really, guys? You can just say "Hey, you accidently uploaded the same chapter." Some people just decided to say "YOU UPLOADED THE WRONG CHAPTER!" It was annoying .-. Thank you ****Zariha321 ****for asking me if I knew they were the same, cuz that was when I knew my mistake.**

**Tris POV**

I froze in my tracks. What can I say? What should I say?

"Noooo…." I said awkwardly. My hair fell in front of my face, shading it. I was grateful for that. I seriously didn't want to look part Four at the moment.

Four frowned. "Then why did he say that?"

How did I respond to that?

"He was drunk," I blurted out. What the heck was I thinking?

Four raised an eyebrow. "He's not allowed drunk on school grounds..."

I blushed, and I heard Christina giggling. Really, at a time like this?

"We'll leave you," Marlene said. They left, but I heard people laughing down the hallway, so they weren't helping.

I turned to Four. "He hid the alcohol in the janitor's closet. Today he finally decided to get it out."

_Good save, _I thought.

Four started laughing. "Wouldn't the janitor find out?" His laughter made me feel like a total idiot.

"The janitor didn't find out because…He was too busy making out with a broom to notice!" I blurted out again. "Not all janitor's do that, just ours."

Four started laughing even more. "You're the worst liar _ever!" _He said, in between laughs. Then he suddenly stopped, and smiled.

"He was joking right? Cuz I'm the school's new student?" He asked.

"Umm, yeah," I replied. He thought it's all a joke. For some reason, I was wishing that we could talk longer.

But...

Just then, the bell rang and I rushed to class.

Why did I act so idiotic? Why wouldn't I just act nonchalant around him? The questions kept running through my head until I realized I had a class I needed to go to.

We had Math. Our teacher, Mr. Green was probably the worst teacher ever. He was 80 somethin', so he talked in a raspy way and he didn't hear well. Most days, we had to yell answers at him.

After about 20 minutes of absolute boredom and loud yelling, we were finally let out.

"And that's how you-" Mr. Green started but when the bell went, and everyone left fast enough so he couldn't give us homework.

Math went by quickly, and I ran to my locker.

"Hey."

I jumped at the voice. I turned around slowly, only to come face to face with Four.

I tried to say, "What's up?" but it came out like this...

"H-h-hi." I stuttered. Four smirked. His floppy brown hair fell in front of his face. I tried my best not to say something stupid.

"You're so small…I'm like a tower to you!" He exclaimed. I looked at him as if he was stupid. Yes, I was small, but really? A tower?

"Thanks, I now know I'm small," I said sarcastically. Four frowned.

"Just making conversation."

"Why are you talking to me?" I asked. "I mean…Don't you have better people to talk to?"

Four grinned. "Nope."

I sighed in response.

"I wanted to ask you something-" Four started but the bell cut him off and I was running to Science.

I wanted to correct Four about me being short, but how can I? I was petite, and still am, not pretty, and no curves. But if I was taller, I would be called willowy. But I wasn't.

And to add to my already wrecked mood...

"Beatrice, why were you talking to Four?" A voice behind me said.. I turned around to face Caleb.

"We're not dating," I stated.

Caleb raised an eyebrow. "But you'll want too," he said. "Rumor says that he makes the girls fall for him but he doesn't date them."

"Don't worry," I muttered. "I'm not 6."

Caleb smirked. "But you have 6 fears."

_Huh? _I think. That it comes to me: I didn't tell him of my fear of...That...

"No one cares," I snapped

Caleb stops smirked.. "I'm thinking of you," he said. "Don't want you heartbroken."

"Stay out of my life Caleb. There's no point," I said. Then I realized, I had science right now.

"Bull!" I screeched. Then I started running to Science. Again.

**A/N-Hate me? I hope you don't. Sorry for another short chapter…I'm rushing here, ok? Sorry for not updating either…But good news!**

**THE ALLEGIANT BOOK COVER IS HERE. IT'S FREAKING AWESOME. JUST…BEAUTIFUL.**

**Oh, and if you want to read some more of my work, go to my story on Wattpad called Don't Be Mine. Link on my profile. **

**And I know the school day is just dragging on. Most if what happens is at school, so home scenes won't be important...**

**Yet :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. I didn't update because I was busy, and this story gave me some writer's block. Plus, don't get angry at me for how Tris is acting (I don't act like this and Tris is annoying **_**me **_**in this chapter too). I made her like this for the ending. Don't be angry for the short chapter too, \i never had realized how short it was until now. I'm so sorry. Also, I felt that the chapters were rushed n and I'm going back and editing the so they are less short. **

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

I was sitting in Science. I was so bored, that my boredness/annoyed personality had resulted in me tapping on the desk with my pencil. But that wasn't on my mind.

I couldn't believe that I embarrassed myself in front of Four that way. He thought I was joking though.

I don't even know why he had that effect on me. Sure, he's handsome, and charming-

"Would you _shut up?" _a boy next to me hissed, snapping me out of my thoughts. He had light brown hair, with silver like grey eyes.

You might think it was useless to even mention him, but he's important at the end the the story.

"Why don't you?" I hissed. I knew that I shouldn't be rude, but I was in a bad mood.

The boy raised his eyebrow and glared at me.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I'm bored and irritated."

"Whatever," he growled, turning around. "Just stop with the annoying tapping."

I rolled my eyes. I had stopped tapping on the desk, but the boy glanced at me once in a while just to see if I would start again.

_RINNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG._

When the bell rang, I ran out of class before anyone. As I ran to my locker, I noticed who was a few lockers from me: It was the boy with the grey eyes and who is apparently, annoyed with taping.

Now, you must think it's stupid to think of a guy who just made an offhand comment. But this guy, looked so familiar that I stared at him.

He must have caught me staring, because he sent a glare in my direction.

_Eh, who cares? He's just a random guy I met, _I thought. Boy, was I wrong.

"Hey," A voice said behind me. I looked around, looking for them.

"Over here, blue eyes," the voice said. It was a he, now that I heard them clearly.

I looked over my shoulder, just to find Uriah.

"What do you want, you moron?" I spat. He still hadn't apologized for the 'girl-on-fire-with-Four' thing then.

Uriah looked down. "Sowwy," he said in a little child's voice. He looked up, pouting with his bottom lip stuck out.

I stared at him, with a very blank look. Then I left.

.-.

I was back at the bookstore that day. My boredness _at school _had been converted _here._

Result: More irritable comments from me and that result: my friends getting angry and leaving.

What a wonderful day.

Anyway, I was messing around with a book. I had only liked the cover, but the actual book? Sucked. I hate it. Anyone who buys it, I'll give them a pitying look behind their back.

However, I had found a really good book: Her, Him, and Them.

It was about a girl, whose name was Gemma Hearting. She was an outcast at school, hanging out with people like geeks, risk takers, and more. But she was a geek, risktaker, and artist herself. One day, she falls in love with a boy. They go through high school together, but them being together starts a war with the social groups-they were in different groups-and the girl falls in love with the wrong guy.

The story sounded like a total cliché, nothing special. Total ripoff. But, still, I picked it up and read it.  
My words: It wasn't _as _cliché as it sounded. Yes, sure it had high school stereo types: Mean girl, annoying jock etc. But otherwise, really good book. Interesting. And _amazing _plot twist! Gemma had ended up with the person I hadn't thought she would end up with.

Anyway…

Where was I? Oh, yeah. I changed to the topic of the book. Nevermind.

So, there I was, watching the store like a hawk. Nothing interesting though. No body was even there; it was close to closing time. I really hoped no one would come anyway-I don't want to help anyone at the moment.

Too bad my dream hadn't come true.

Guess who just came through the door? Oh, that's right, Four.

He almost looked at me, but he didn't.

Because I hid behind the counter.

Why was he even _here? _He hadn't noticed me, though.

But, I watched at the top. He still didn't notice me.

_Thank goodness, _I thought. _I really don't want him to talk to me, or know I'm working here so he'll stop coming. _

He was just looking at the books. He was there, but he didn't buy anything. Nothing. Just looked.

Not that there's something wrong with that, but why does he come?

The questions ran through my head.

They had, and they didn't stop until he left.

**A/N-Don't kill me! I'm so sorry. But this story gave me major writer's block! And, I got bored of it. But don't fear! I will continue! And I got excited for this story again. I even made a new cover (even though it clearly sucks). Oh, and the book mentioned here? I'm planning on writing it. I know no stories that are like it, but there may be a title like it so I'll change that. I would most likely start this story after this one is finished. Please review if you want me too (if you want me too, say "popcorn is totally awesome)! Sorry for saying sorry too much...**

**Oh and about Gemma and the geek/risktakers, please don't be offended. I didn't know how to put it, and I'm a geek myself.**

**Anywho, bye! Thanks for review, favs, and follows!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N-If this story stinks, please tell me. I really need feedback so I know if I should continue or not. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Anyway, here's the chapter! This chapter took a lot of editing, becaus. I typed it on my iPad and the the paragraphs looked squashed together. Also, check out Chapter 4 again. I re-wrote it!**

_**GurlYaCrayCray-****I didn't think my story could have that effect on anyone. Thank you for your support!**_

**Tris POV**

"Ugh!" My mother's voice screeched from downstairs. "I keep getting this recipe wrong!"

My mother was trying to cook something. She always did this-Tries to cook something new, then ultimately fails. Then we end up ordering pizza and letting the burned...whatever cool down.

"Tris!" She called. "We're ordering pizza, is that ok?"

I didn't want to make her feel bad or anything, but I was tired of pizza. It was always cheese, because my father and Caleb don't eat any other type of pizza.

Remember earlier when I said that my life was always in this dull circle, that continues over and over again? And that it won't stop until I go off to college or university?

This pizza fiasco was a great example of this.

Oh, but something else was added to the circle: Four.

Somehow, this all turns back to him. How? I don't know. It's the same circle, but Four corrupted it, almost. He kept popping up. It's like he actually wants to be added to the circle.

When he couldn't.

"Beatrice!" Caleb yelled, pushing my thoughts away. "Come down for pizza!"

"Coming," I muttered to myself, knowing that he can't hear me anyways.

As I walked down them stairs, my mum smiled up at me while Caleb and Dad talked about something.

"Join us, Beatrice," Dad said. "Your food's cold."

"It's fine," I said.

"So, the mayor's corrupted son is going to school with us," Caleb blurted out.

"What?" I said, completely confused with Caleb's bluntness.

"The mayor's son," he repeated. "Is going to school with us."

"The one that ran away a long time," my mum explained. "The police found him. By now, he's about 17."

"And it said on the news," my dad continued the story. "He was going to your school."  
"Pictures of him?" I asked. Caleb shakes his head.

I racked my brain for any sightings of a new student. There's...  
"What's his name?" I asked.

"Tobias," Caleb answered.

_Tobias...Had I ever heard his name before? _I thought.

I shook my head. "No. Don't know a Tobias."

But I thought I did.

Four.

Before, there were rumors about Four being kicked out of boarding school and dropped here by his father...  
...The mayor.

But my parents were saying he ran away. And his name is Tobias.

What's up with Four?

My brother raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

I smirked.

"Don't have a clue about this guy."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"BEATRICE!" My mother's voice screeched. "YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

"Ugh..." I mumbled as I got out of bed.

"BEATRICE!" My mom yelled again.

"Coming!" I yelled back, going faster.

I usually wore black, like the rest of my friends. You see, our school had five groups that were divided because of our personality. Everyone called them factions. There's Abnegation the selfless, Erudite the intelligent, Amity the peaceful, Candor the honest, and Dauntless the brave, which I was in.

If you were in Dauntless, you wore black. For Abnegation it was grey. Erudite blue, Candor black and white, and Amity was yellow and red.

But there was also a sixth group, but it wasn't considered a faction. The faction less, who wore normal everyday clothes.

The reason for these factions? To know people like you.

But there was a test to know if you're suitable for that faction or not. You need to go to a member of that faction and ask for an interview. Seems easy, right?

But here's the catch: The faction members take a vote. If most say no, you'll be with the faction less. Yes, then you're in.

It took a long time for the Dauntless to agree to let me in. They thought I was weak, just coming to Dauntless because I didn't want to be faction less. I'm the smallest Dauntless in the group, with my golden hair and wide grey blue eyes, I look no older than 13.

They were going to say no, but one day, I took a bully down.

That was Dauntless, and they couldn't just say no after that.

And now this moment I was getting dressed in black skinny jeans, black boots, and a black t-shirt.

"BEATRICE PRIOR, YOU HAVE 10 MINUTES TO GET TO SCHOOL!"

My head perked up at the words, and I grabbed my backpack and ran down stairs, and I only stopped to s grabbed a muffin and say "Bye mom!"

I ran to school that day, and I was a few minutes late. When I came, everyone was already inside and I was alone.

I raced to my class, which was English with Tori. Thank god, she's won't be too angry with me...

...But something happened, that made me even more late, but curious.

"I'm doing just fine," a voice said,making me stop in my tracks.

"Don't call me that," the voice said again. I looked around myself, but no one was standing near me.

"Yeah, I know, heartbreak ok? I'm fine, now leave me alone!" It says again. I keep walking, and I see a shadow to my right.

I keep walking up to the shadow, and on my left, there's someone talking near the bathroom.

"Goodbye!" The voice said, sounding irritated.

I leaned on a wall, listening to the angry muttering of the person.

"I can't believe...So annoying..."

"Hey!" The voice said, the shadow turning around, facing me.

"What do you think you're doing, Tris?" He growled, and when I saw him, my mouth drops.

Only words: What happened?  
**A/N-Hello :D Anyway, sorry for switching the topic of being late to class to this dude. Here's a hint about who he is: He isn't Four or Uriah.**

**If the last part was a bit rushed, like I said before, please tell me so I can improve.****  
****Also, NEW DIVERGENT MOVIE STILLS! AHHH! But Will's not blonde! Noooo...! Nah, just kidding. I don't care as long as he can act.**

**I also realized that my chapters were not in past tense, as I said in the first chapter, Tris is telling a story. So I'm editing them all. The only one I can't update is the 2nd chapter, but I'm going to try.**

**Thanks for reviews, follows, and favorites!  
****Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Al?" I asked, my mouth was still wide open in surprise.

"Tris," he said calmly, looking at the floor. "You didn't hear anything, right?" He lifted up his head, his dark and glossy eyes stared into mine.

"No," I lied.

He raised an eyebrow. "Don't lie."

I stared into his eyes, and I felt pity for him. Curiosity took over me. If I said yes, he would tell me.

"Yeah," I gave in. "What happened, Al?"

Al returned his gaze at the floor. "You know Molly right?"

I nodded. I hated Molly, but Al liked her. I tried to be nice to her, but she was still rude to me.

"Well," he said quietly, keeping his gaze everywhere but at me. "I finally decided to tell her that I like her. But I found her and Peter kissing..." He trailed off.

I saved him from continuing. "Hey," I say. "You'll find someone else."

Inside, I knew that Al was really angry and sad about it. Peter was someone we both hated. He was rude, boastful, and a bully to anyone who might be better than him. And on top of that, Molly's best friend and now, boyfriend.

He finally stared up at me. His eyes were not filled with pain...But with something I never seen before...

"Tris," he said after a while. "I think I finally found someone. Not Molly."

I smiled. "That's good," I said. "Who?"

He slightly put his hand over mine. I didn't understand for a few minutes, but then I got it and my eyes widened.

Al was saying he liked me...

...But I didn't like him like that.

I felt terrible. Al just got rejected in a terrible way, and now I had to reject him. I felt terrible, but lying him wasn't an opinion.

I moved my hand away.

He stared down sadly at my hand. "Sorry...I didn't mean to..." he mumbled.

"It's fine," I said, and then I realized that it was first period. I walked back slowly, turned my back, and went faster.

"Gotta go! Bye Al!" I say, not looking at him. I rushed up to class, out of breath when I got there. But on the way, I thought about what just happened.

How would Al and I even be friends if it was that awkward? We could try, I thought.

I ran up there, opening the door wide.

Just in time to see that Tori was staring at me with a very annoyed expression.

"Tris, it's been 20 minutes. Class is almost over. You should have just wondered around for 5 more minutes," Tori said.

"Right," I mumbled.

"Since we weren't doing anything at the moment," Tori said, a flicker of a smile played on her lips. "Why don't you tell us why you decided to skip my class?"

No.

I didn't want to say anything about what just happened. It was personal. Very.

So instead I lied.

But as the terrible liar I am...

"Um..." I said, fiddling with my fingers. "I went to the washroom..."

Someone in the back row called, "For 20 minutes?"

A few people snickered.

"Well," I started, feeling my cheeks warm up. "I went to the washroom, and uh...I forgot my books! So I ran back to my locker to get them...Then I had to go to the washroom again! And now I'm here."

Tori raised an eyebrows, and opened her mouth to say something, but the bell went off and I rushed out of the classroom. My cheeks were still burning from the embarrassment.

I felt a tap on my back. I whipped around, to see Christina.

"You lie really badly," Christina said, a smirk played on her face.

"Don't you think I know that?" I snapped.

Christina's smirk slipped. "What really happened?"

"Something happened, but I'll tell you tomorrow," I said. I didn't feel comfortable talking about it now, and here, where anyone could hear.

"Why not now?" She asked.

"Because," I said, frowning. "It's a secret, and I'm just to text you about it tonight. Ok?"

"But-" she started, but when she saw the glare on my face, she shut up.

"Fine," she admitted.

I didn't know if I should even tell her. He was probably confused on what happened.

I was kind of confused on what happened myself.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The school day went fast, unlike first period, where it felt like hours.

I felt like a jerk all day though.

Al just had his heart broken in a terrible way, and I just rejected him. But I didn't like him. What was I supposed to do? Fake date him and then break his heart?

That would be worse that what I did.

So in a sense, I did something right?

Right?

I sighed, and out my headphones on. I was in my bedroom, listening to my favourite music: Punk and rock.

My mom was not cooking that night-Thank God-but my brother Caleb was. At least I didn't have to eat cheese pizza again.

That's was what I thought.

"Tris!" Caleb yelled.

"Coming!" I yelled back, walking down the stairs to dinner.

Everyone was quiet. My mom smiled up at me, but it wasn't a welcome smile...It looked apologetic.

What happened?

"Beatrice," my mother said. "We have someone coming for dinner tomorrow."

Caleb looked at me with a smile like my mother's.

It was obvious that I didn't like the person who was coming, because it was like my mom was apologizing to me. But who would be coming that I hate?

"The mayor's coming," my dad said. "We'll be discussing some matters."

That made sense. My father and the mayor worked together, and the mayor came over plenty of times.

"So...?" I asked.

"His son's coming," Caleb said, skipping to the point.

I open my mouth wide, and uttered only one word:

"What?"

That ruined my day. But hey, it wasn't the first thing that ruined it.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Yep...The beginning of Fourtris. No, they won't go up to Tris's room and make out, but now Tris knows Four's dirty little secret.**

**Also, thank you for the reviews, follows**, **and favourites! I really love you guys**.


	9. AN-Please Read

_Author's Note. _

Sorry for getting your hopes up for the new chapter of TAMF, but this is something sort of urgent, I guess.

I will not be posting a new chapter until after the first week of September. School starts, and I have to be ready. I apologize for the lack of updates but there's some things that I had to deal with over the summer.

I really love you guys. The reviews, favorites, and follows made me smile and feel proud. I really hate letting y'all down.

If you want read more of my stories, check out Colliding (PjO) or my upcoming story, Lights Camera, Action co written by my good friend ehrmahgehrddahvehrgehrnt . The first chapter will be up.

If you guys have any ideas for the story or are confused, please PM or review. I'd love to figure things out and get ideas from fans themself, even though I knew how this all plans out, there will be a lot of plot twists that I want to make HILARIOUS!

So, I'm sorry for wasting your time. This author's note will be gone when it's time to post new chapters of all my stories or new stories themselves.

Thank you!

Love,

R Spark.


End file.
